


Friends don't let Friends...

by Notsalony



Series: Riverdale Riders [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Masturbation, Cum control, Dom!Jughead, Dom!Kevin, Goals, M/M, Masturbation Aimming, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Sub!Archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Jughead has to teach Archie why you don’t abandon your friends to their own devices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how many Riverdale fics are up yet.

“Here’s good.” Jughead stopped between two benches and looked studiously at a lamp post, as if judging it for some sort of art project or other odd bally need that Jug had come up with today.  
  
“Dude why’d you get me up so early?” Archie complained, his voice still half a sleep.  
  
“Shirt.”  
  
“Shirt?”  
  
“Yes, yours, take it off.”  
  
“You want my shirt?” Archie scrunched up his forehead, he was up a good two hours before he normally got up and his brain was still in a fog.  
  
“Just take off your shirt.” Jughead sighed.  What was up his ass today?  Archie didn’t know.  They’d been inseparable and then he’d ditched him to go have sex with Ms. Grundy most of the summer.  
  
“Fine.” Archie rolled his eyes as he pealed off the shirt and handed it to Jughead, who took it and packed into a back pack.  
  
“Okay, now stand with your back against the lamp post.”  
  
“Ok...” Archie frowned as he moved into place.  “I still don’t see what you needed me up at this hour for.  The sun’s not even up yet.” He was too busy looking at the dark sky to hear the peal of tape and too vaguely detached from himself to really notice that Jughead was manhandling his arms.  That is until he had an inch on his nose and went to scratch it to realize his arms were taped together behind his back, around the lamp post.  “Jug...”  
  
“Archie do you know what happened this summer?”  
  
“I ditched you and...”  
  
“Yeah.  But what else?” Jughead stood there and waited till Archie shrugged his shoulders.  “You not only abandoned me, but my house got taken because my dad couldn’t pay his debts.” Archie’s eyes went wide.  “I was living in the drive in.” Jughead popped his jaw.  “Was being the operative word.  I became homeless when it was sold.  Part of why I wanted to go out on the road trip with my best friend was because I wanted one last good memory together before I had to see the look in your eye that said you knew I was homeless, poor, and on my own.  But you abandoned me to what ever happened, because you fell in love and started thinking with this.” Archie blushed when Jughead grabbed his crotch.  “I mean, not knowing why you ditched me was one thing.  But knowing you out right didn’t care to find out about my situation or what was going on with me so you could have sex with Ms. Grundy.... yeah that fucking hurt.”  
  
“Jug I’m...”  
  
“Save it.” Jughead glared at him.  “I don’t think you understand what that felt like.  But you will.” He knelt down and undid Archie’s belt and jeans.  Sliding them down his hips till they were down around his ankles, and he crouched down and took off the jeans and Archie’s shoes and socks before standing back up.  “You have any idea what it’s like to be left with nothing and no one and no where to turn?”  
  
“I can’t begin to imagine wh-”  
  
“No.  You can’t.” Jughead quickly stripped Archie of his boxers, leaving his large cock nestled on it’s bed of ginger curls exposed to the world, before packing all of the cloths into his backpack.  “No you can’t Archie.  But you will.”  
  
“I don’t see...” Archie started but Jughead was digging in his bag and pulled out some lube that he used to lubricate his fingers before he started fingering Archie’s virgin hole.  At least he assumed it was virgin.  He doubted Ms. Grundy had been into the idea of taking Archie’s other cherry.  But that didn’t matter now.  With two fingers into that tight muscular ass, Jughead worked around till Archie was open.  He then produced a large dildo, a perfect replica he’d made of Archie’s cock, Archie who was frowning at how Jughead had that.  
  
“You’re a heavy sleeper.  I have my spare key to your house.  And a couple hours of stimulation and molding and I have a replica of your hard cock.” Jughead smirked.  “So your hard cock is going to fuck you over.” He positioned it and with a little work, he was half in Archie’s ass before he anchored it to the lamp post.  “Here’s the goal.” Jughead took a picture of the pair of them and taped it to the ground in front of Archie.  “You’re going to cum enough to cover that picture before I get back.  Do that and I’ll let you go and let you get dressed, and I’ll call us even.  Fail to cover it in cum before I get back and I’ll leave your ass here.” He started to walk away.  
  
“How am I supposed to.... you know.” Archie blushed.  
  
“Archie... I realize you don’t have the same education I have had... but you have a dick shaped toy in your ass.  If you fuck yourself on it, it’ll eventually make you cum.” He spelled it out and watched as Archie’s cheeks burst into crimson shame.  
  
“But I... I’ve never...”  
  
“First time for everything.” Jughead turned.  
  
“JUG.... wait.. what... what if someone.. you know... sees me...” Archie blushed, his cock more then half hard from the attention to his ass earlier.  
  
“Archie...” Jughead moved in close, framing his head with his arms.  “The only person who’s out here this early is Kevin.  He goes jogging out here to be alone with his thoughts.  You have a little over an hour before he gets up and comes out here.  If you’re still here when he gets through here... well maybe he’ll give you a hand getting you off.” He looked up and down Archie’s body.  “I mean... if things were different I’d have put out for you this summer just to keep you in my life.” And with that Jughead walked off.  Archie tried to break his bonds first.  And failing that hung there looking at the picture of the pair of them.  It was a while before he got the idea that he was stuck here, so he started an experimental thrust back of his hips and whimpered as the toy found his prostate.  Oh fuck...  
  
He liked that.  He liked that a lot.  Blushing and looking around to make sure no one was watching he started pounding himself harder.  He wasn’t sure how long it took but he was cumming before he realized it and blushed as he emptied himself, only part of it even touching the picture.  Fuck.  He was going to have to do it again, and aim.  His second orgasm almost took him by surprise again but this time he managed to angle himself more and get cum all over his face in the photo.  He hung there panting.  He’d jerked off a lot over the years, but never like this.  This seemed... harder to do.  And he wasn’t sure how much more he had in him.  He was thinking about trying for a third time, he might be able to get enough of an angle to get half the picture done and the he could rest.  He was just deciding that when he heard someone’s voice.  
  
“HOLY SHIT...” Kevin came jogging up.  “I... Archie... is that... I mean... you have a ...” Kevin’s eyes kept drifting from the toy in Archie’s ass to Archie’s hard cock and naked body to his face.  “What’s going on?” Kevin settled on.  
  
“Long story...”  
  
“You want me to get you down...” Kevin started to move.  
  
“NO!” Archie blushed.  
  
“Okay.  Didn’t know you were into this sort of thing....” Kevin shrugged.  
  
“It’s not that... it’s... Jughead is doing this to me to prove a point and if I had you let me go, he’d only have to come up with something bigger and this I can handle.”  
  
“I’ll say...” Kevin was tilted back looking at where the dildo vanished into Archie’s stretched hole.  
  
“Listen... this is going to sound weird...”  
  
“Weirder then seeing you buck naked in the city park before dawn with a dildo in your ass?” Kevin raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Point.” Archie blushed.  “I... need your help.”  
  
“Oh?” Kevin smiled.  
  
“Can you help me cum... I need to cover that picture...” He gestured with his chin.  Kevin turned and looked at the photo.  
  
“Holy shit is that... how many times have you cum?”  
  
“A few... but it’s getting harder to get it to come... and I need help aiming.”  
  
“You... you want me to aim your...” Kevin blushed and looked up sharply.  “I can’t do...”  
  
“Kevin, PLEASE!” Archie bit his lip.  
  
“Fine, but you owe me for this.” Kevin got to the side and started stroking along Archie’s cock, working him over as Archie started bucking up and down on the toy in his ass.  
  
“Oh god... Kev I’m almost there... almost...” Archie speed up, riding between Kevin’s hands and the dildo in his ass.  He was about to burst again when Kevin dipped his head down and swallowed the swollen head of Archie’s cock.  FUCK that was it.  Kevin pulled away just in time as Archie started cumming and with some creative movements on Kevin’s part soon had the photo completely covered.  
  
“Thank you.” Archie hung there, exhausted and too blissed out to care.  
  
“Your welcome.  Happy to help.  And remember you owe me for that.”  
  
“Right... right...” Archie nodded.  “What do you want in return?”  
  
“Show up at my house like this later and we’ll talk about it.”  
  
“L-like this?” Archie looked down.  
  
“The naked with something in your ass part, not the tied down part.  That’ll be harder to sell.  Anyways, see you at school later.” Kevin took off jogging.  And Archie just had to hang here and wait for Jughead to come back.  Mean while a ways away in the near by bushes, Kevin sat down next to Jughead who was absently rubbing his crotch.  
  
“Worth it?”  
  
“Totally.” Kevin nodded.  
  
“So about our deal...” Jughead looked back at Kevin.  
  
“Come by the house tonight and I’ll make sure Dad’s okay with you living with us.  Lord knows we have the space for it.”


End file.
